


Blue-Eyed Savior

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, F/M, Gen, Mommy!Reader, Protective Castiel, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: So, @miss-spnm0mma requested a fic about a member of TFW that likes a mother of two and I’m so sorry if this is total shit, hon. I tried. Hope it makes you smile at least! Also, ‘nor’ is the Enochian word for ‘son’ and ‘nors’ is ‘sons’.





	

I pushed my boys behind me as the rugaro, that was once my boyfriend, advanced towards me. I could see the hunger in its eyes and as it got closer, I prayed for a miracle. The lousy baseball bat I had in my hand wouldn’t do a thing, except piss it off, but I wasn’t going to let this thing anywhere near my babies.

Just as I got ready to swing, I felt a breeze and heard someone yell, “Shield your eyes.” I shielded mine and my boys as an extremely bright light filled the room. I heard my boyfriend scream in agony and as soon as the light had come, it was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and turned where my boyfriend had been, but saw nothing but black ash on the floor.

Hearing movement, I whipped my head around, holding the bat and getting ready to swing.

“Don’t.” I heard the same voice from before and narrowed my eyes.

“Who are you?! Show yourself!” I yelled.

The figure, a man, stepped forward and damn, was he hot; tall with dark brown hair, dressed in a suit, and a tan trench coat, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Although I sensed safety from him, I refused to lower the bat.

“I won’t hurt you, Y/N. You are safe now.” His voice was rough but soothing, and oh so sexy. 'Dude, you were just attacked and all you can think is how sexy his voice is?! Snap out of it!’

I shook my head free of my thoughts as his words registered in my brain. “How the _hell_ do you know my name?! What the fuck are you?!” I screamed.

“My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the Lord. I’m sorry I had to smite your boyfriend, but he wasn’t human anymore.”

I lowered the bat but kept my gaze level with his. “Yeah, I kinda got that when I found him munching on my babysitter when I got home. How did you find me, though? I’m in the middle of nowhere out here.”

“I heard your prayer.”

I closed my eyes for a second and shook my head. “Yeah, I get that, Cas,” his eyes brightened at the nickname. “But there are probably millions of prayers angels hear. Why was mine so different that you dropped everything to help me?”

Castiel blushed and lowered his head. “Well, angels can always hear their soulmate’s prayers above all others. I’ve always known where you are.” I had to strain my ears to hear as he answered softly.

Before, I could respond, I felt a tug on my shirt. My oldest son stared up at me. “Are we safe now, Mommy?”

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Castiel spoke, looking at my son. “You will be, Nor. I will take you, your brother and your mother to a safe place.” He looked to me. “This place is no longer safe for you. My friends have a place where you can stay.”

“Angel friends?” I asked.

“No, human friends. Hunters. They hunt the Supernatural. They will help.”

“Do you trust them?”

He nodded. “With my life. And so can you. But we must go now and I’ll explain everything at the bunker. Grab what you need now and I’ll come back for the rest tomorrow.”

I nodded and ushered the boys to their room to help them pack. I gathered what I needed from my room before leading the boys back to where Castiel was waiting. He gently grasped my hand as he met my eyes, the blue almost sparkling in their depths. He pulled his eyes away and glanced at my boys. “Hold tightly to your mother, Nors.” The boys grasped tightly to my body and looked up at Castiel, awaiting further instruction. “Just hang on.” He tightened his grip on my hand the last thing I heard was a flutter of wings. 


End file.
